Scootaloo's clucked up luck
by vhdc1234
Summary: Scootaloo runs a KFC restaurant at Ponyvile Plaza, and has a rival competitor restaurant called Taco Bell that is run by King Sombra. Humanized. AU


Once upon a time… Wait, that cannot be how this story should start. This is not a fairy tale. Let's try that again.

A long time ago… Hold it. It wasn't a long time ago. It happened a few months ago. Wait, I got it.

From a far away land… Ugh, it happened in my town. You know what, just forget it. You get the picture. My name is Sandy Loo, but my friends call me Scootaloo. I have no idea how they came up with that. I am 14 years old and I work at a KFC restaurant that my dad owns, but I am forced to run. But hey, at least I get money out of it, and I get out earlier that most people, so I still had time for my friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom's real name is Audrey Smith. Her family owns this huge apple farm that they named Sweet Apple Acres outside of town. She has the reddest hair you will ever see and bright orange red eyes. She has tanned olive skin. She's 13 and a half. She talks in a thick country accent. We call her Apple Bloom because she always knows how to make a blossom bloom. And she always has crazy ideas.

Sweetie Belle's real name is Belle Style. She has pale skin that almost looks white. Her hair has these pink/purple highlights and was extremely curly. Her green eyes always have that cheerful glow. She is 13 years old. We call her Sweetie Belle because she is so sweet and cheerful and a great singer, but she refuses to show it.

But I'm your average 14 year old. I have tanned skin with an orange glow. I have purple highlights in my hair. I have purplish eyes that never show fear. I am the fastest scooter rider this town has ever known. As I mentioned before, my dad makes me run a KFC restaurant after school. I'm a tomboy and I live for the extreme. No one ever dares to challenge me.

Well, back to my story. I was just sitting at home, minding my own business and watching my shows, when my mom and dad enter the house, screaming their heads off.

"Rick, it's just a restaurant, for Pete's sake. So a few more costumers went to your 'rivals' last night. What's the big deal?" My mom said. That made my dad flip.

"Julie, if we don't get more business, this could be the end for us. Then where would we be?" My dad countered. They argued for a few more minutes before they finally calmed down. My mom and dad entered the room, an angry frown on his face.

"Sandy, we need to talk about business. As you know, we are losing .002% of our costumers a day. And it's all that" My mom covered my ears so I wouldn't the foul language of my dad " Rival's fault. WHY DO PEOPLE LOVE THOSE "She covered my ears again " TACOS SO MUCH!" He yelled in rage.

Maybe I should explain why my dad is going berserk. You see, I work in a place called Ponyvile Plaza. One of the towns most famous eateries. I run the KFC line. The very best. Well, like every restaurant, we have a rival. A Taco Bell restaurant in a place called The Crystal Empire Casino, run by my dad high school enemy, James Sombra.

Any who, our costumer charts have gone down by not even a fraction of an inch, and know my dad is taking his anger out on a pillow. Like a 3 year old's tantrum. My mom tries to calm him down, so I just leave. I went to my room and called my friends.

"Hey Scootaloo, what's up?" Asked Sweetie Belle. I sighed.

"My dad was rambling about work again. Sometimes, I wish he would just shut up about it. All he talks about is work this and work that. He need a life." I said.

"Wow, shucks ta be you, but ah hear ya. Applejack and Big Mac keep talkin' about apple sails." Said Apple Bloom.

Applejack was her big sister. Her real name was Annalise Smith. She was 18 years old. She had blond hair that was always in pony tails. She had green eyes and freckles all over her face. She was a hard worker and freakishly strong.

Big Mac was her big brother. His real name is Andy Smith, but we call him Big Macintosh, Big Mac for short. He was 19 years old. He had freckles and green eyes too. He had orange hair. His skin was sunburned from working in the fields all day. He was well built and a handsome fellow is you asked the girls in my classes.

"Tell me about it. Rarity keeps making try on a thousand dresses a day." said Sweetie Belle.

Rarity owns a boutique in town. It sells dresses and junk. She 18 years old. She had pale skin like her sister, but they were nothing alike. She had purple streaks in her hair that was curled at the end. But the biggest difference about the two was that she hated dirt. And Sweetie Belle love getting dirty. She spoke with a faux british accent. She was the biggest fashionista in the world.

"Let me guess, more dresses and gems?" I asked.

"You got that right. Sometimes, sisters and parents can be a pain." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Let's change the subject. Are y'all excited fer the big talent show this week?" Asked Apple Bloom. I groaned.

"Do I really have to go? You know what happened last time. Someone nailed me in the head with drumstick." I heard them snicker.

"Not cool, guys." I said. Then they burst out laughing.

"S-Sorry. B-But that was the funniest this I ever seen. I still can't believe Snips and Snails nailed you, I was right next to you." Said Sweetie Belle through the laughter.

Do I really have to explain who Snips and Snails are? All you need to know is that Snips is the son of a barber and that snails has a snail farm in his room.

We finish our conversation and I headed downstairs. My dad was smirking. This was not good.

"Sandy, I figured out how to get more business. We need a mascot to attracted costumers, and I know just the girl for the job. What do you say, a month as a mascot."

"Nonononononono. I will not dress up as a chicken for a month, and you cannot talk me into this!"

* * *

(The next day)

_I can't believe he talked me into __this__._

So there I was. Dresses as a Chicken in front of the restaurant trying to beat my dad's rival. This is going to be a long month.


End file.
